


This is Love

by Rebeliz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Jealousy, hurt lena, jealous kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Summary: They weren’t officially dating, no. They were friends, good friends that one day kissed and then they couldn’t stop.





	

1. 

As far as a normal day goes -for an alien living on earth and who is a reporter by day and superhero by night- Kara’s was going pretty normal until she decided to get pizza on her way home instead of ordering in like she usually does.

Lena Luthor is sitting on a table in the corner of the small restaurant and that’s the first thing that Kara notices going in. She’s thinking about saying hi and tell Lena how nice she looks today when she hears her soft, melodic laughter and realizes that Lena is not alone. The woman on the opposite side of that table is holding Lena’s hand and she’s smiling adoringly as Lena’s laughter subsides, and suddenly Kara’s day is turned upside down.

Kara looks away and she becomes aware of how she’s stopped just inside the restaurant and she feels awkward, she’s short of breath and she wants to leave but then she picks up her name being whispered and she knows she’s been spotted.

For a moment Kara doesn’t know in what direction to go and she ends up stumbling towards ordering and she doesn’t dare look up as she pays and is told to wait ten minutes. _Right_. Because you wait for pizza, that’s customary.

She hears Lena excusing herself and she really shouldn’t be listening but it’s not like she can help it, she’s always been in sync with Lena like this when they’re in close proximity.

“Kara.” Lena is saying and Kara closes her eyes tightly, wills herself to get through this moment with her pride intact and then she turns around.

“Lena! What a nice surprise.” She’s smiling too wide. She knows that she’s smiling too wide but she can’t help it, not right now, not when Lena looks like something out of this world in a casual white dress and leather jacket.

“Likewise.” Lena smiles back as Kara stares at her lips longingly. “Getting some pizza to go for sisters’ night?”

“No, no, I - Alex is on a date tonight. We’ll reschedule next week.”

They both pause to look at each other and really, Kara wanted to go to Lena before and say hi, so what’s changed? Lena’s eyes stray from hers and Kara remembers that Lena is not alone.

Jealousy is not a feeling that Kara often indulges in but she knows it well and she doesn’t like it at all. Knowing that Lena is here with a woman and said woman was holding her hand on top of a table at a restaurant is making her feel like she could punch her way out from the center of the earth.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” Lena offers after the silence turns heavy and Kara’s throat closes in.

“You weren’t answering my texts and you asked for space.”

“I did.” Lena nods and for a moment Kara believes that Lena is about to reach out to touch her but the woman just sticks her hands in the pockets of her jacket and smiles tightly.

When did they turn into these people? They were never awkward in the past, they always seemed to click right from the start. They were friends, good friends that knew each other’s schedules and planned their days accordingly so they could spend time together.

 

“Do you still need it?” Kara softly asks and swallows hard.

“What?” Lena confusedly blinks.

“Space.”

Lena looks back at the table then and Kara’s heart sinks in her chest. She wants nothing more than to be able to reach out and touch Lena, maybe run her fingers down the sharp line of her jaw, lean in and kiss the corner of her mouth, like she was allowed to do before.

She averts her gaze too and with her fresh out of the oven pizza in her hands, she makes for the door only to be stopped by Lena’s hand on her bicep.

“No.” She says and the smallest of smiles makes an appearance in her red lips. “We can be friends.”

“Friends.” Kara repeats the word without meaning to and Lena’s hand drops to her side. They were never meant to be friends to begin with, they were always something more and then they were and Kara managed to screw that up royally.

“I’m on a date.” Lena provides and Kara tries to smile away her pain but she falls short.

“I noticed.”

“You lied to me.” Lena says and she sounds just as betrayed as she did the day when Kara told her the truth about Supergirl in her office and somehow they’re back there.

“I was always going to tell you. I waited too long, I know that now but I was always going to tell you.”

“You didn’t though. You slipped and you looked terrified when I put two and two together.”

She has been terrified when her ever treacherous mouth betrayed her and she mentioned something Lena told Kara when she was wearing her Superhero suit.

“I was terrified because that’s not how you were meant to find out. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“But you did.”

“I know.”

They weren’t officially dating, no. They were friends, good friends that one day kissed and then they couldn’t stop. They never labeled what they had and yet, it’s been the most important relationship in Kara’s life to date.

“Will you ever forgive me?” She asks when all else stops making sense, they can’t go on and on about things that they’ve already discussed, argued and screamed about. Especially not when Lena’s date is glancing at their direction confused as to what’s taking Lena so long.

“I’ve already forgiven you, Kara.” Lena says and then she’s gone, back to her date and holding hands with a woman that is not Kara.

She wasn’t supposed to get pizza tonight, she wasn’t supposed to be in this place at this time. But life works like that, doesn’t it? You decide to do something that you usually don’t and that’s when life hits you a healthy dose of reality.  

 


End file.
